Parallels
by TheFaultInTheseStars
Summary: <html><head></head>Lin and Kya had been friends since forever. They knew they would always stay friends, but what would happen if they were to become more that that? Kyalin, Korrasami, Title may change. Rated T for possible violence.</html>
1. Birthday

_Lin and Kya had been friends since forever. There wasn't a thing that one of them didn't know about the other, and if there was, they would find out…._

Lin Beifong's eyes fluttered open. All was right with the world for a second, before the beeping of the Future Industries alarm clock on her bedside table shattered the bubble of peace that was holding her just above reality, bringing her back down to earth. Groaning, she pulled her sheets back and stepped out of bed. Lin rubbed her eyes and blinked, walking over to the basin with the jug of water beside it to wash her face with. Splashing the crisp, cold water over her face, she sighed. Republic city had been so warm and humid recently, the heat enveloping her during the night, hugging her so tightly there were times she felt she couldn't breathe.

Absent-mindedly, Lin metal-bended her police uniform on and walked over to the mirror to check that she hadn't forgotten to brush her hair or something. That'd happened on more than one occasion, where she had stayed at the police station all night and had only gotten home at 5:00am, only to wake up to back to work again at 6:00am. Kya said she worked too hard. Grabbing her coat, Lin walked slowly down the stairs, not bothering with breakfast. She stopped at the door, on her doormat, there was an envelope. Lin wondered who it was from, she never got letters…

Turning over the white piece of paper, she saw the words _Lin Beifong_. She recognized that handwriting from somewhere. Lin shoved it in her coat pocket, deciding to open it at work, she would be late if she didn't hurry up.

Lin sat down at her desk, sighing. She could feel a migraine coming on. She had been getting more and more of these recently, but put them down to her lack of water. Lin slumped over her desk, groaning, and shut her eyes, blocking out the light. All of a sudden the door burst open, and Kya was in the doorway singing happy birthday. Great. She thought nobody knew.

"...Happy birthday to Liiinnn, Happy birthday to you!"

Kya placed a cupcake decorated with bright blue frosting down on the table. It had a candle sticking out of it. "Blow your candle then Lin!"

Lin blew it, but only because it was a fire hazard.

"Kya…" Lin began.

"Lin. No, you never let me celebrate your birthday, but you're 54 today. Please?" Kya protested.

"Fine. But keep it down. I'm trying to work." Lin snapped.

"I'm coming to get you after your work. see you at eight!" Kya chirped, and left the room.

Lin smiled a little and looked around the room. Suddenly she caught sight of her coat, and the envelope sticking out of it. Walking over to her coat, she carefully slid the envelope out of the coat pocket, as if it could detonate at any moment. She sat down at her desk and, carefully, so as not to tear the paper, she opened it bit by bit. Once it was opened, Lin carefully pulled the piece of card out. It read:

_Lin Beifong_

_As a good friend of Korra and Asami, you are invited to their wedding ceremony, which is being held on Aang Memorial Island on Saturday the Second of November at dusk._

_Please feel free to dress in whatever you want. All we want of you is your company._

_From Asami Sato and Korra of the Southern Water Tribe_

Lin smiled, glad that Asami and Korra had realised their love at last. It seemed everyone knew they were in love before they themselves did. Of course Lin would be attending, but only, she told herself, for security reasons.

**Lin Beifong is amazing! Please review. constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Surprise! Groan

Kya was sat in her bedroom at the Air Temple, trying to get her hair to actually _do _something instead of her normal water tribe ponytail. In the end she gave up. She picked up her coat and her bag and went to find Tenzin.

"Hey, Tenzin…" She said

"What do you want?" He replied grumpily.

"Could I use Oogi to bring Lin back here?" Kya asked

Tenzin sighed. "If you must," he answered.

"Thanks Tenzin!" Kya called, jogging to Oogi. "Hey boy," she said, stroking his head,"You ready for a ride?" Kya started to climb up. "See you in a bit guys! Get ready to surprise Lin!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Kya landed at the police station, Lin was already waiting outside, shock on her face for a second before she regained control of her emotions. "Oogi…? Tenzin better not be involved with this," Lin said.

"Nope, I stole Oogi, Tenzin doesn't even know I'm gone", Kya lied smoothly.

Lin narrowed her eyes, trying to decide whether or not Kya was lying, but decided it didn't matter, tonight she wanted to have some fun with Kya. Lin hadn't had fun in years. She climbed onto Oogi's back and sat down behind Kya, wrapping her arms around her. Lin smiled, that felt right.

"Oh, and before we go, you need to put this on," Kya turned round and presented Lin with a piece of black fabric, most likely silk, with elastic round the back.

"A blindfold Kya, really?" Lin protested. But Kya simply brought it closer to Lin's face. Lin sighed and gave in. "Oh, _fine_!" Lin huffed, allowing Kya to wrap the elastic around the back of her head. With Lin now blindfolded - therefore unable to see their destination - Kya said "Yip Yip!" and they were off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kya when can I take this off?" Said Lin irritatedly.

"Soon", Kya smirked, forgetting about Lin's seismic sense.

"I will smack that smirk off your face into next week, Kya, so help me!" Lin growled.

Oogi landed with a thud on the ground. "Air Temple Island…? Kya, I thought you said Tenzin wasn't involved!" Lin said.

"I lied", Kya replied. Lin growled, ripping the blindfold off, and climbing off Oogi. Kya jumped off aswell.

"Come on!" Kya said, grabbing hold of Lins wrist and dragging her inside.

Inside, the usual calm, composed feel of the Air Temple had been replaced by utter chaos. Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora, were all running around the makeshift dancefloor, clearly off their face on sugar, Bumi was obviously intoxicated, and the normal quiet had been replaced by thumping music, the kind Lin usually heard at parties she had been sent to break up at 4 in the morning.

"A party Kya? Hi, my name is Lin Beifong, nice to meet you", Lin stuck her hand out sarcastically at a very confused Kya. "Well, I suppose I'm here, I might aswell enjoy myself", Lin muttered under her breath. She decided to go and see Bumi. "Lin! How nice to see you, I haven't seen you for ages!" Bumi shouted. Lin smelt alcohol on his breath.

"Bumi, it was yesterday", Lin stated.

"Exactly! Far too long!" Bumi responded. Lin gave up on him, and left him with Tenzin in his drunken state. she stalked off to talk to Kya, but as she got there, she heard a crash. With cat-like reflexes, she whipped around and scanned the room for the cause. Then she stopped, and saw Bumi lying on a table, which had snapped in half. The were pools of blood around him. Lin racked her brains for what was on that table. Wine glasses! Before anyone else had time to react, Lin yelled "Kya! Bumi!" and ran towards the table.

"Your arms Bumi…" Lin gasped.

"They won't even scar", Kya said, examining him, "Lets take him into another room so I can look at him properly".

"Carry on!" Lin said, exiting the room.

Lin and Kya carried Bumi into the other room.

"It's a good thing he's so intoxicated," Kya said,"He would be screaming in pain right now".

Lin looked up from Bumi, straight into Kya's eyes. She could tell that, despite it being her brother on the table, Kya really loved healing. Kya looked away, flushing. Lin frowned, and walked over to the window, looking at the full moon. Kya walked over and stood next to Lin.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kya whispered. Lin nodded.

"Good job it's a full moon", she responded, gesturing at Bumi, who was starting to groan in pain,"you never could have stopped the bleeding quick enough".

"We should get back to the party…" Kya started.

"We should", Lin was reluctant to leave. She walked over to Bumi. "You'll be fine in the morning, just take some painkillers".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A couple of hours later, and Kya was drunk aswell. Lin was moping in a corner, and Bumi approached her and asked to dance. Lin panicked, and started scanning the room for help. Her eyes caught Kya's and signalled her. Kya rushed over and took Lin's hand. "Sorry Bumi, this ones mine!" She told him. Kya pulled Lin up and proceeded to wrap her arms around her. Pretty soon Kya discovered that Lins idea of dancing was to walk around in small circles. They carried on to 'dance' for about an hour, laughing and talking away, without a care in the world. Soon, people began to leave, so the earth-bender and the water-bender came to a standstill. "That was… nice", Lin said, somewhat tentatively.

"It was", Kya flushed.

"Will you take me back to mine on Oogi?" Lin asked, too tired to walk/ take the boat.

"Of course, let me ask Tenzin" Kya smiled.

Lin excused herself so she could go to the bathroom. On the way she bumped into Korra.

"Lin! Happy birthday! Sorry I couldn't get to the party, I've been suffering some killer migraines recently. Katara reckons it might be the poison that Zaheer got into my system."

"I've been getting some migraines too recently. Congratulations on the wedding, I'm happy for you and Asami, I will be attending". Lin replied.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lin was on the back of Oogi, her arms wrapped around Kya, fighting to stay awake.

"Well, here we are" Kya said.

"Thanks Kya", Lin said, jumping off Oogi.

"No problem", Kya said.

"See you tomorrow?" Lin asked.

"Of course. Night Lin" Kya responded

"Night Kya".

Lin stayed outside, watching until Oogi had long since disappeared into the rising sun.

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I was busy. I am dedicating this chapter to TheEvilMelonLord, the reason I got it up today, go check out her fanfiction, The Metal Master, if you haven't already. **

**Thank you for the reviews, they were very sweet.**

**Adios, amigos!**


	3. Just friends Right?

Kya's eyes opened. She rolled over, still half asleep, when a shrill screech snapped her awake. Ugh. Meelo. Kya groaned and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Lin had a day off work today. Mako had convinced her to have some time off after she fainted in the middle of a meeting a couple of weeks ago. They had been spending more and more time together, and old feelings had resurfaced. For Kya, anyway. Today they were going to eat at a restaurant near the centre of the city, which had started off as a tea shop as a sort of memorial to General Iroh, Firelord Zuko's late uncle. Kya had met the Firelord once, and all he seemed to talk about was was General Iroh, eventually it got tiring, but Kya enjoyed the sparkle in Zuko's eyes when he thought of him.

On the other side of Republic City, Chief of Police Lin Beifong, was waking up. Peeling the sheets off, she pushed herself off the bed, needing the extra help. She felt woozy. She walked over to the basin and splashed some water on her face. That felt better. Lin walked to her wardrobe and looked longingly at her metal-bending armour. Screw it, if she wanted to wear it, she would. Lin metal-bended it on, and immediately felt comfortable. She pulled the police badge off, and placed it on her bedside table. She walked downstairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Lin really didn't want to faint today. She looked at the clock which read 11:00. Had she really slept that long? She must go back to work soon, she was making habits that would be hard to break. Lin wolfed down her cereal, and ran out the door. She jumped into her SatoMobile, and started up the engine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kya arrived at Jasmine Dragon early. She thought she would get a seat and wait for Lin outside when she heard someone calling her name.

"KYA!" It could only be Lin. Ky looked around, and spotted Lin waving frantically from a table. She ran over, desperate to see Lin.

When she sat down, Lin smiled. Kya felt something in her chest, she loved that smile.

"Kya?" Lin asked. snapping Kya back to reality.

"Yep?"

"I said, how are you?" Lin told her, probably for the second time.

"Oh yeah, I'm good, Pema is pregnant. Again", Kya gave Lin the news.

"What?! Really, how does that woman do it?" Lin questioned, as if to herself.

"I have no idea", Kya replied, also to herself. "Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish, you know, that you and Tenzin hadn't ended your relationship?" Kya asked, regretting the words almost as soon as they were out of her mouth.

"Sometimes", Lin whispered,"I'm glad I had you", Lin admitted.

"Are you ready to order?"

The metal-bender and the water-bender looked up.

"Oh um, yes, I'll have the…" Kya hurriedly looked through the menu for something to order, wanting desperately to keep talking to Lin,"The Mushroom Ravioli", the first thing she saw.

"2 please", Lin added.

"Anything to drink?"

"Um… some Jasmine tea please", Lin asked.

"2" Kya simply said.

"Okay, I'll leave you to get on with your date"

"Date?! Oh we aren't…" Lin spluttered, but the waiter had already left. Lin and Kya both looked at each other… and started to laugh.

Once the laughing had subsided, Lin looked at Kya, as if for the first time, and realised just how much she had missed her while she was in the south pole.

"Ikki has mastered airbending, she receives her tattoos soon", Kya told Lin.

"Wow? Really? That's younger that Jinora was. Wow", Lin commented. The two continued to talk until they were interrupted by their lunch arriving.

"Mmmmmm… This is good", Kya said.

"Very good", Lin replied. "Kya…" Lin stopped herself before she could say to much.

"Yes?" Kya asked.

"It's… It's nothing"

"Lin…"

"No, leave it", Lin snapped,"Sorry", she whispered.

"It's okay"

The Chief of Police and The Healer finished their lunch in silence. Only when the last spoon was put down, did Kya speak. "Would you like to come to Air Temple Island? You can see Tenzin and the kids".

"I'd love to", Lin replied, feeling guilty about snapping at Kya. Kya beamed. "I'll take my SatoMobile to the docks and we can get a ferry", Lin said.

She waved for a waiter. "The bill please?"

**Wedding next Chapter! Are you excited? I look forward to writing it. See you next time!**


	4. Wedding Preparations

Lin woke up, as usual, with her alarm blaring through her dreams. She also walked over to the basin, as usual, and washed her face. But just as she turned to metalbend her uniform on, she remembered. _Wedding._ Today was Asami and Korra's wedding. _The big day._ Lin had promised Asami she'd wear a dress, but, she didn't know _why. _Still, all the same she metal bended her police uniform on and then walked over to her wardrobe to dig out a dress she was forced into buying by Suyin some time ago. Lin pulled it over her head, then, grabbing a brush she started to comb through the knots in her hair. She wasn't a total slob, she did want to look presentable at least, for a wedding, she remembered her mother combing through her hair when she was forced to attend a formal event at the police station and telling her that, after all, she _was _a Beifong.

Kya woke up late this morning, after being awake all night. Meelo had a cold. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she groaned. Kya stood up and walked over to the mirror, inspecting the damage that no sleep did. All seemed fine, that is, until she reached her eyes. Kya had dark circles that made her look like some kind of _vampire_. "Oh no", she muttered. Just then, Korra walked in, she looked awful.

"Korra! Are you okay?" Kya rushed over to inspect her.

"I'm fine", Korra swatted her away, "It's just", she yawned,"lack of sleep"

"Meelo?" Kya ventured

"Uh huh" Korra muttered. "Kya, I was hoping you could help. You see, I can't get my hair to **do** anything and I want to look like I made an effort for Asami!" Korra was practically wailing by now. Kya looked at the haystack that was Korra's hair. "Um… I'll see what I can do, let's start by brushing it".

Lin was sat in the dining room on Air Temple Island, politely refusing offers of food from the air acolytes. "For the last time, no thank you-" She said through gritted teeth. Luckily, before she exploded or something, Tenzin walked in.

"Lin?"

"Did Pema not tell you I was here? I'm waiting for Kya, we're meant to be going out for lunch before the wedding", Lin explained.

"Kya is doing Korra's hair, Korra was practically having a nervous breakdown", Tenzin told Lin

"Over hair?!" Lin questioned, "That doesn't sound like Korra."

"None of us slept, Meelo has a cold and was up** all **night", Tenzin practically yawned.

"Oh,"Then, gesturing to the bedroom,"May I?"

"Sure, sure", Tenzin muttered, sweeping through to the kitchen to greet Pema.

Lin knocked on the door. "Come in!" She heard Kya say, and opened the door.

Both girls looked beautiful.

**Sorry this chapter took so long and is so short! I have writers block so I figured I'd upload this now so you had something to read and the rest later!**


	5. First Kiss

"I, Korra, take you Asami, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part"

Lin was itching to be outside. She could hear her officers trying to contain the situation with all the reporters and she so badly wanted to _help. _Five minutes wouldn't hurt. Would it?

Soon she couldn't take it anymore and as discreetly as possible slipped out of the room. She felt a pair of eyes on her. Of course they were Kya's. Lin pretended not to notice and went outside.

"Reporters!" She said, quiet enough so as not to disturb the wedding. "Please, I will not allow anyone to come within 10 feet of the brides. If anyone does so, I will be arresting you".

Somebody put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Lin". she recognized that voice immediately.

"Yes?"

"Come back inside. Korra and Asami noticed, they looked upset".

"Why?" Lin was confused.

"They invited you because they want you at their wedding. Come inside" Kya was gentle with Lin.

"Fine, fine"

"_I do"_

Everyone clapped and cheered. Korra and Asami exchanged a passionate kiss, which made Lin uncomfortable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was the wedding reception, which meant alcohol. Kya was drunk, Lin was halfway there. They were 'dancing' again.

"I'm really warm, it's so hot in here"

"Too many people", Kya agreed

"Shall we go outside?"

"Okay."

The party was being held on Air Temple Island. Which was good, as by now both women were _very _drunk. They walked along the gardens, talking and laughing, and both women's chest had that weird surge of love again.

"I hated Tenzin for a while", Kya admitted.

"Why?" Lin questioned, confused.

"He took you away from me."

"Oh." Lin thought for a while, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because _I loved you_", Kya whispered, "I think I still do."

Lin was speechless. "You mean…?"

"Yeah".

"Well, in that case, I _think _I love you".

Both women made eye contact, and soon Kya could feel Lin's lips against hers.

They stayed like that, for a while, and then sat in the moonlight, idly bending, talkign and laughing, and occasionally, kissing.

Little did they know that there was still a reporter in the gardens.

**You like? Review!**


End file.
